


La segunda vida del huésped

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Modification, Chivalry, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Worms, back from the dead, dark sakura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "¡Es tío Kariya! ¿No estás feliz de tener su visita, hermano? Apuesto a que lo extrañaste..."
Kudos: 1





	La segunda vida del huésped

Ella se veía tan rara. Espeluznante. Shinji no quería admitirlo pero le daba más escalofríos que la puta y malvada Tohsaka.

Su cabello estaba blanco. Tenía los ojos abiertos, oscuros como...sangre.

Incluso luego de ponerse el vestido lila crema de siempre.

Simplemente era...extraña.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Ven. Ven aquí.

—No voy a bajar al sótano contigo. Todo es antiguo y está arruinado.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, _hermano_.

...Shinji se preguntó, al obedecerle, como si sus miembros no le pertenecieran, ¿tenía opción? Sakura estaba poseída por un extraño magnetismo. Oscuro. Diabólico.

Él odiaba a las presumidas como Tohsaka. A cualquier chica que se creyera demasiado buena para abrirle las piernas, luego de enseñarlas con falda o vestido. Le encantaba castigar a Sakura y sabía que ella en realidad, lo disfrutaba.

Pero...lo que se le hubiera metido adentro a esa zorra era tan terrible y jodido que le daba náuseas. O quizá no náuseas.

Shinji quería mearse de miedo. Temblaba al bajar los peldaños de las catacumbas a oscuras.

—Guardé al tío Kariya, hace mucho tiempo.

—¿ _Kariya_? ¿Ese imbécil? —cuestionó Shinji, pues no iba a ahorrarse de insultar. Ni aterrorizado.

—Tío Kariya —repitió Sakura, sin voltearse, pues iba delante suyo. Shinji creía que casi flotaba pero era imposible. Debía ser lo oscuro que estaba ahí abajo, pues la electricidad casi no funcionaba.

—¿Guardaste _algo_ de él? ¿A eso te refieres?

_Estúpida zorra, no sabes ni hablar. Te teñiste el cabello como una vieja y ya te crees_...

Sakura se detuvo, provocando que Shinji casi tropezara. Lo cual hubiese sido peligroso. Del lado contrario al muro, la escalera daba al vacío y había varios metros hasta el suelo. La cólera casi le provoca golpear a su hermana adoptiva.

Pero su nueva apariencia de loca peligrosa lo hizo vacilar. Por algún motivo.

—Lo guardé _a él_.

—¿Qué?

—No lo entenderías.

Shinji ya estaba a punto de replicar, quejándose de su desprecio y prepotencia. Cuando Sakura, de repente, con una fuerza descomunal, lo empujó.

El hijo varón de los Matou cayó del lado del vacío. Había suficiente altura como para que sus huesos se estrellaran y su cuello se rompiera. Pero la oscuridad en el fondo del sótano lo amortiguó, como si fuese parte de la seda de un vestido con olor a mortaja.

Una prenda que salía de debajo de las faldas de Sakura, entre manchas rojas que solo podían ser de una cosa.

Pronto se le acercó de nuevo. Las sombras, de alguna manera, le sujetaban las muñecas, pero aunque no lo hubiesen hecho, Shinji estaba demasiado aterrorizado para pelear.

—¡Perra! —exclamó, con el mismo tono con el que rogaría clemencia. Un necio.

—Shhhhh...—pidió ella. Llevaba en sus manos algo...

_Algo_..

—¡¿QUÉ ES ESA MIERDA?!

—¡No hables así de él! Es un héroe. Uno de verdad. Nunca trató de...lastimarme. No me abandonó. Solo murió porque desobedeció al abuelo. Ahí estaba su libertad...

Shinji fijó los ojos en la criatura que se retorcía, como un grueso y resbaloso gusano gris, de pelos blancuzcos, bajo el agarre de Sakura.

—No me digas...loca...

—¡Es tío Kariya! ¿No estás feliz de tener su visita, hermano? Apuesto a que lo extrañaste...

—¡Aléjate! Puta...

Pero no lo hizo. Se acercó tanto a Shinji, que casi respiraba sobre él. Sonreía. Y le tendió ese...ese...

—Anda, di "ah", hermanito...no seas majadero...es una reunión familiar...

...Shinji gritó, eso fue lo más cercano a un "ah".

Y suficiente.

Para su desgracia, pero, ¿quiénes somos para juzgar?

Sakura estuvo feliz. Ella recuperó lo perdido.

Luego de un tiempo.

* * *

—¿Tío?

Kariya abrió los párpados poco a poco. Fue extraño para él. La última vez que recordaba despertar, uno de sus ojos no veía.

—¿Sakura? Luces...

—Soy mayor, tío.

Ella sonrió, tomó su mano, la levantó y apretó contra sí.

—¿Dónde...?

—Es "cuándo", tío. Diez años en donde tú te quedaste. Los gusanos del abuelo te devoraron. Pero uno había habitado dentro de ti. Y cuando moriste...lo guardé. De una manera vergonzosa. Como si fuese un niño al que pudiera dar a luz.

—Sakura...Yo lo...

Él estaba triste y avergonzado. Sus ojos temblaron, su labio se torció. Era tan diferente de...

—No te disculpes. He sufrido cosas peores. Esa casi me dio esperanza. No estaba muy segura entonces, creí que no podría hacerlo. Pero fue mi primera rebelión...la otra fue enamorarme. Pero no lo sabía cuando sucedió.

—¿Estás enamorada?

Sakura no era la niña que recordaba. Si no se hubiese presentado como tal, Kariya Matou no la hubiera reconocido, con los cabellos blancos y tatuajes de comandos de hechizo en todo el cuerpo. Tenía un vestido negro y rojo, la mirada ida, un poco demente. Como todos a los que había lastimado Zouken Matou, probablemente.

—Lo estaba. Él trató de matarme. Y yo lo maté.

—Sakura...voy a protegerte.

—Lo sé, tío. Por eso te traje de regreso.

Ella lo abrazó. Kariya quiso acariciarle el cabello blanco y descuidado. Pudo mirar su propia mano.

Y recordó. Se dio cuenta.

—Este no es mi cuerpo, ¿cierto?

—...A ti nunca te agradó Shinji, ¿verdad, tío Kariya?

Sakura le alcanzó un espejo que guardaba entre sus ropas. Kariya pudo verse, tenía las manos temblorosas pero sabía que eran sus nervios y ansiedad, no una salud colapsada.

—Yo...no sé si pueda...

—Tendrás que hacerlo. He perdido todo y no te perderé a ti otra vez, tío Kariya. Tienes que aguantarlo y vivir con eso.

Kariya observó el rostro en el reflejo con detenimiento. A la chica pálida y maligna que lo abrazaba a media luz de los sótanos. El hijo de Byakuya había sido un cretino como su padre, ¿era eso una maldita pérdida?

Sakura soltó una carcajada, como si pudiera leer su mente. ¿Acaso lo hacía? El espejo se quebró entre sus dedos, como respuesta.

Claramente no tenía elección.

Kariya despertó de la muerte a una pesadilla perpetua, en la que Sakura no solo seguía siendo una Matou por su fracaso, sino que además era la encarnación de lo taimado de esa familia en su máxima expresión.

Y no podía dejarla sola. Como prometió no hacerlo.

Los héroes morían pero no descansaban, había aprendido eso de Lancelot.


End file.
